The present invention relates to a lamp assembly which is disposed in a switch device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp assembly which is disposed in an electronic device.
A conventional breaker device is often disposed in a main switch box. However, a plurality of branch switches do not have any conventional breaker device.